


A Hogsmeade Rejection

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [258]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus In Love, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Hogsmeade Dates, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Rejection, Scorpius's canon crush on Rose, pining albus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Rose rejects Scorpius once again, Albus offers his friend comfort.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [258]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 27





	A Hogsmeade Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> #Altober October Fic Challenge, day no 19: _Rejected._

“Rose said no,” Scorpius muttered, walking glumly into the Slytherin dormitory. “Said that she’d planned to go down to Hogsmeade with a bunch of mates.”

Albus looked over at his best-friend. This was the fifth time that term that Rose had rejected him. 

He sighed, stood up and led Scorpius over to the settee. The blond wizard didn’t waste any time. He was soon wrapping himself around Albus and burying his head into his shoulder. 

Albus felt his heart skip a beat at the touch. 

“Least I can go with you,” Scorpius said after a minute. “We always have fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
